Matsuno Kuusuke
(Forward) * (Midfielder) |number = 9 (Raimon, Dark Emperors anime) *8 (Dark Emperors game) *22 (Inazuma Japan A) |element = Wind |team = *'Raimon' *'Dark Emperors' (former) *'Inazuma Japan' (candidate) *'Inazuma Japan A' |seiyuu = Kodaira Yuuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = *Episode 001 *Episode 050 (Chrono Stone) *Episode 049 (Orion) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Matsuno Kuusuke ( ), also known as Max (マックス, Makkusu), is a forward for Raimon. He was a candidate for Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan, but didn't get selected. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2 : Chrono Stone'' *''"A multi-talented athlete! He's got the skills, but he gets bored easily."'' Appearance Max has light skin, round black eyes and is average/slightly short in height. He has shoulder-length burnt orange-red/reddish-brown hair tied into a ponytail and an orange nose similar to that of a cat, though his Ares design has a normal nose. He is often seen wearing a pink and blue cat-design cap and he wears a different cap, white with colorful flowers on cat-design, when sleeping. Personality He is quite blunt and overly confident, his honesty sometimes causes him to say things his teammates don't want to hear, however he generally means well. He's a fast learner, enjoying challenges and trying new things, however taking a while to warm up to them. Plot Season 1 Matsuno excels at all sports and was involved in many other sport clubs. He joined and helped the Raimon soccer club mainly in stamina and endurance. He enters Raimon seeing one of Endou Mamoru's posters asking for players to join the club. Season 2 He and most members of Raimon are later sent to the hospital due to their injuries from the attack on Kasamino by Gemini Storm. Because of this, he became a member of the Dark Emperors in order to gain more power. They fought with Raimon, where he and Handa show their new hissatsu, Revolution V. They then begin to crush Raimon with their shots, but Endou was able to change them back to the way they originally were and make them realize what they were doing was wrong. Season 3 He was one of the 22 selected to join Inazuma Japan, being placed in Inazuma Japan A, which is Endou's team. They had a match so that their coach could see their skills. During the match he made a pass to Hiroto which leads his team to the first goal, however he failed to be chosen to be in the team. In the game, he was one of the players to be chosen as a member of Inazuma Japan, however, he lost. He is later shown at the graduation of the Raimon team. Both the old Raimon team and new Raimon had a match, where is shown that his skills are improved since the last match as he was able to dodge Toramaru. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' He only appeared at the end of episode 50 when Tenma and his team traveled to the moment when Raimon won the Football Frontier in order to have a friendly match with them. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded After Raimon won the Football Frontier, they were congratulated by other people at school. Hibiki suggested them to have a practice match against Spain's team, Barcelona Orb, which Max also took part in. However, Raimon were completely underpowered compared to them and Max was surprised to see that none of their techniques worked. He tried to steal the ball from Bergamo Regult, but failed. In the end, Raimon lost 0-13, with everyone including him being fatigued. The president of Japan's Soccer Association told them they had to disband and transfer to other schools in order to strengthen Japan's soccer. Like the rest of his teammates, he was shocked by the news and agreed with Kabeyama's comment when the latter said that he felt stressed about the idea. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared in the last episode, where the reformed Raimon team was ready to have a match with Inakuni in the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2'' In order to recruit Max, the Dark Emperors and the team Ura Raimon A on Oumihara's coach's taisen rote have to be defeated first. After that, go to Shuuyou Meito's coach's taisen route and beat the lower route with an S-rank. ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The only way to recruit Max is to get S-rank in Hirai Shinzou's taisen route. He is the prize you get after beating all the teams in the upper-right group. His Dark Emperor version can be recruited either with the yellow coins in the gacha machine in the Brazil area of Liocott Island or super-linked from the second game. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Max, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Shishido Sakichi *'Manual': Spiral Draw *'Topic': White Dee After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Max, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Shourinji Ayumu (Old Raimon's soccer club's community master) *'Player': Megane Kakeru (Old Raimon's soccer club's community master) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Max, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei (レジェンド2年生) at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': High Jump Bar (高跳びバーの写真, taken in the outskirts of Raimon's gymnasium) *'Topic': Various Ball Games (いろんな球技の話題, obtained at Raimon) *'Topic': Weak Subjects (苦手なものの話題, obtained at Raimon) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu (Dark Emperors form) |Inazuma Eleven| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Inazuma Eleven SD Raimon * * Oden * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Team Inazuma B' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Raimon Are' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Team Endou' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Team Endou' *'FF Raimon' Gallery Max in his school uniform.png|Max in his school uniform. Max joining the club.png|Endou introducing Max to the club. Max showing his second hat.png|Matsuno's second hat. Max in the hospital.jpg|Max in the hospital. Matsuno in Dark.jpg|Max in Dark Emperors. MAX IJA.png|Max in Inazuma Japan A. Max manga.png|Max in the Manga. IG-13-013.PNG|IG-13-013. Max TCG.jpg|Max TCG. EP-06-023.png|EP-06-023. Trivia *Despite his position being forward, he plays only as a midfielder. Also, in the game, Otonashi Haruna says that Raimon cannot rely on Megane as a forward and that they must scout another, as opposed to her mentioning Max's real position as a forward. Past the first game, his normal version doesn't learn any Shoot Hissatsu technique’s *According to the ending credits of Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, his classmates are Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kageno Jin. Navigation de:Maxwell Carson es:Maxwell Carson fr:Maxwell Carson it:Maxwell Carson nl:Maxwell Carson vi:Matsuno Kuusuke Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Original series characters Category:Orion characters